holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Itona Horibe
Itona Horibe is the second assassin transfer student to arrive at Class 3-E, following the previous assassin, Ritsu. In his initial appearances, he didn't attend classes, but did reappear in a few chapters throughout the series until ultimately joining Class E for good. Statistics *'Name': Itona Horibe *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': March 31 *'Classification': Human, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 53 kg (116 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Yellow/Amber *'Hair Color': Light Blue-tinted White *'Main Attire': Dark green open hoodie with a green and black gray wolf logo on the back, dark red shirt, navy blue jeans, dark red belt with a hexagonal buckle, large colored bandanna, dark green combat boots with black laces and edges *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': War Machine Armor *'Weaknesses': Is a regular human without his armor *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Ricco Fajardo Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Street level | Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Subsonic | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ flight speed *'Lifting Strength': Unknown | At least Class 100 *'Striking Strength': At least Class KJ | Class GJ+ *'Durability': At least Street level | Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters with firearms | Several Dozen Meters with the suit's weapons *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Expert *'Key': Base | War Machine Armor Appearance Itona has short, spiked very light blue-tinted white hair with a large bandanna over and sharp yellow/amber eyes. He is a little short but is quite muscular. He wears a dark green open hoodie with a green and black gray wolf logo on the back, over a dark red shirt, navy blue jeans held by a dark red belt with a hexagonal buckle, his signature bandanna, and dark green combat boots with black laces and edges. Personality Originally, Itona had a deep hatred of losing and being weak caused for being abandoned and bullied, sought to kill Korosensei to prove he was the strongest. He is also a brutally honest and direct individual. After being abandoned by Shiro and befriending Terasaka and his gang, Itona has cooled down, but still retains his brutal honesty. He also has shown to be a very observant and creative individual. Thanks to Terasaka's words of encouragement, as well as Class E's admiration of his abilities, Itona's desire to kill Korosensei has become less self-centered and is now willing to work together with Class E, becoming much more sociable and involved with his fellow classmates. History Main Skills and Equipment War Machine Armor: *'Support Powers': **'Flight': **'Superhuman Strength': **'Superhuman Reflexes': **'Armor Systems': ***'Self-Contained Life-Support System and Enviornmental Protection': *'Defensive Powers': **'Augmented Durability': *'Offensive Powers': **'Sub-Machine Gun Gauntlets': **'Repulsors': **'Unibeam': **'Mini-Gun': **'Rocket Launcher': **'Dragonfire Drone': Mechanics and Engineering Expert: Itona has knack for gadgets and tinkering due to learning the basics of mechanical and technical engineering from his father's company. He often puts his skills to good use with not just assassinations, but also in spying and reconnaissance when needed, being often tasked with using custom-made RC vehicles that he constructs for reconnaissance. With his creativity and Ritsu's synchronicity, the pair becomes a force to be reckoned with since Ritsu often used Itona's technology such as recon drones and drones loaded with tranquilizer drones, able to send the information to the classmates quicker and accurate. Keen Intellect: Itona was revealed to have a high level of intelligence that was hindered and couldn't be used due to his tentacles. He shows this through his mechanic skills and academic grades. Peak Physical Conditioning: Itona has incredible physical abilities that he possibly retained from his modification with Shiro, which was shown during the climax of the Athletic Festival Arc when he performed a six foot jump into the air after being catapulted by Isogai (the average vertical jump for a 14-15-year old male is about 17 inches) and brought Class A's pole to the ground. Relationships *Shiro/Kotaro Yanagisawa *Korosensei *Ryoma Terasaka *Ritsu Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters